User talk:Amathist1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Fairies (New!!) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you soooo much for being the first to edit my Fairy Suggestions. It is my first page and I have actually written stories about them ft. Rachel and Kirsty! I am up to Martina. I like to illustrate them too because I leave spaces for pictures. I'm glad you like my page! Keep editing! Xxxx Hi, Amathist1998! My question: Why did you add '(U.S. name: Maria the Arctic Hare)' to the Snow Animals Fairies? Now I've deleted it. Hi, again, Amethyst (I mean Amathist) 1998, I would like to inform you that you shouldn't be confused to these names: I want to tell you all about it because you must look at the spelling, not the way it sounds to you. This is a wikia contributer. Please dont say that Eliza's name should be Elise. Elisa and Elise are too close and if they were published, people would get a bit confused. And we don't use bad language on this wiki like you did. Also, Eliza is pronnounced E-lie-za not El-ise-a Thanks for following my fan-made fairies page. Please dont change any names. Why not make a page on your fan-made fairies too? wiki contributer Complain You're so busted! I found you putting a message on my user talk page and give me a complain! Im sorry The truth behind the Snow Kingdom Fairies I want to prove that I've found it 2 months ago, but I haven't listed them on the Fairy suggestions, so you think I've changed the names Here is my ''real ''version: *Darby the Snowflake Fairy *Lynn the Glacier Fairy *Wanda the Winter Fairy *Alyson the Ice Skating Fairy *Nicky the Winter Games Fairy *Bree the Snowball Effect Fairy *Breanna the New Year's Eve Fairy That's the truth, and I think you've stolen my fairy group. I'm sorry to say that, but you did. YOU'RE SO BUSTED! Im sorry I thought they would be the same us names and the same uk names SORRY It's not okay for me, my reason is because you're like making a fairy group which already exists, like Dance Fairies. Busted for the second time You're busted again! You stole my idea- Ice Age Fairy! You often make me unhappy about my ideas, so you think you can make a fairy which already exists, like Jade the Disco Fairy? You cannot do that. Now I'm going to change it. Im sorry I didn't Know Hey amathist1998. Don't be mad, I change Clarissa the twister fairy's name cos a twister is a tornado but us Brits call them tornados. As rainbow magic is originally British, please use British words and add the American one for an American name. From wikia contributor of course not I am not mad Actually she didn't add them. It was Destiny the Pop Star Fairy. Busted again! You want it to be the way you want it, you said you don't want me to change it (eventhough I change it before you say that summary), but you did change my Wedding Fairies. Listen, I don't like these ideas: *Robyn the Ring Fairy (IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE CHANTAL THE PERFORMER FAIRY!) *Hayden the Host Fairy (IT IS ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE HAYDN THE HOST FAIRY!) Do you think you can't read this name 'Haydn'? It is pronunced hei-DEN. It almost sound same to Hayden, but you have to follow my fairies. It is like you're changing a fairy's name or her fairy type which actually already exists, and that's impossible. IM SORRY It wasnt me it was the wikia contributer who did the wedding fairy ideas It's me, wiki contributor. I change Robyn the ring fairy as there has to be a ring in weddings but I didn't change Haydn You shouldnt have used Robyn Destiny will take the blame on me! Sorry. She just finds anyone she can get to and scream at them. She blames things on everyone. She says I'm like 'Candace Flynn' who I have no idea who she is. Sorry. But Robyn was my idea. Tell destiny (pestiny) to shut her big mouth up. Thanks! Also tell her she's a selfish brat and she's like Rarity, regal, royal, rude and rubbish. My apology I'm sorry to bust ya, and do ya know Queen Chrysalis (the one who represents Princess Janice) from MLP? I know that the 'Rarity' is actually not Rarity the Reindeer Fairy, but the Rarity in MLP. I know her and I also know some of her quotes like "MINE!!!!!" in Return of the Fairies (MLP title: Return of the Harmony, part 2). Like that wikia contributor who tells me in my user:talk page which she/he tells me that I used a lot of messages with capital letters, same like ''that ''quote. I'm just sorry for being rude at y' all, but now I've changed my behaviour and stop doin' that. Check the new edit in List of transferred names from MLP to RM Hi again, I know you've checked the List of transferred names from MLP to RM page, the names are *Rosaline the Fire Fairy (Spitfire) *Wisteria the Lightning Bolt Fairy (Soarin') *Storm the Lightning Fairy (Blaze) *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy (Fire Streak) *Amber the Orange Fairy (Fleetfoot) *Vera the Wind Fairy (High Winds) *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (Lightning Streak) *Evie the Mist Fairy (Misty) *Jodie the Firework Fairy (Rapidfire) *Caroline the Dark Cloud Fairy (Silver Lining) *Abigail the Breeze Fairy (Surprise) *Daisy the Sea Fairy (Wave Chill) The one who give you Hi again, I know you take Jungle Animal Fairies, Enchanted Fairies, Fruit Fairies, and Dressing-up Fairies from the New Fairies (New!!) page on an old revision. I don't want to bust you, but I've changed a fairy in SPECIALS section in the Fairy suggestions page. I changed the name because did you know that I was the one who originated that idea in Light Fairies before a wikia contributor changed the name back into Madeline the Moon Fairy. Please don't be upset if you're the one who made it. Hey amathist! Please respond to my message on FAIRY SUGGESTIONS TALK PAGE. I know it wasn't you but I you know, please tell me. Pamper Fairy wiki contributorxxxxxx On The Greatest Time of the Fairies, why did you copy Fairy Teamwork and turn it into a story of your own? It is wortless because there is already a story like that Also, what did you change on The Ge Flats? I'm sorry this came into my mind I changed Dani into Danni Because you spelt Danni wrong! OK. i forgive you bout dont do that again! I'm putting a new story onto this wikia. Please dont copy or change it AT ALL. pamperfairycreator Hey! Me (Pamperfairywikicontributor], Destiny and you are in charge of deleting any made up fairies on New Fairies (New!!) because New fairies (new!!) is for real fairies not fan made, ok? ok then i put the made up fairies from new fairies (new) on to the fairy suggestions page do you think kirsty is a tomboy No, I feel confused when I have a Fairy with rachel's or kirsty's name Other fairies I know you do love making the pics for made-up fairies (which are listed in Fairy suggestions), and I'm gonna make the page for Connie the Cutie Mark Fairy and other fairies (the ones that are made by Destiny). Please do a picture for her. I've done the picture: Rhiannon the Enchanted Cake Fairy. You Mean the Other Fairies are going to be the Enchanted Fairies What did you change in Fairy Teamwork? about kathleen's hair color Hey, it's me, PamperFairycontributor. Please comment and try my Rainbow Magic Quiz and comment on the talk page. Thanks! What did you change on Rainbow Magic Quiz? You spelt Lucas wrong so I corrected it I know you got complain from me, do you? OK, here's the solution: you may add your version of them, but make sure you put it BELOW my picture. Ok then! This is Pamperfairycontributor. I never moved Trixie onto the villains side. Why don't i move her back? Trixie is not an evil fairy I GET YOUR MESSAGE! I MOVED HER ONTO SUPPORTING FAIRIES! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok ok ok I really dont wanna start a lil fight like me and destiny but sometimes, you have to get over things in life ok You know you have lots of fairy books, yeah? Please add some locations to my page, Locations and they can't be your little made up ones, k? pamperfairycontributor Pamperfairycontributor- I know, that dumb contributor added made up fairies to the page. Did you delete them or did I? I can't remember but when you see made up names, just delete, ok? then I can put them on fairy suggetstions That damn contributor added 'The Carnival Fairies'. Why doesn't she just put up with it? 2 against 1 ciao, amathist. How do you know about that stuff??? I searched robyn up it's tru but theres no piccie. ive seen carly's picture. she's like carly rae jephson. will the fairies after the sweet fairies be the last ones? I hope not. even if it ends, you, destiny and my imagination won't end, eh? Pamperfairycontributor PS. talking about babies, did you hear about the australian djs who called the hospital duchess kate was in? the nurse who picked he phone up hanged herself after. i hope they name the fairy after kate's fairy! apparently (so amazon says), the royal baby fairy is coming out in may 2013 but kates baby is due in june or july. apparently (so amazon says) robyn the xmas party fairy is due on 5 september but mum says i cant get any more cos im too old, but when i'm older, im gonna buy all the ones i missed. Well, the stupid US producers got it wrong. Why can't Rainbow Magic be in the UK only? Us brits have to share EVERYTHING with the americans. The americans have things to their own: dunk n' donuts, pawn shops. can we at least have one thing to ourselves? scuse my mouth. no offence if ur american. please delete this before destiny sees (shes american) Sorry I know it's confuses me you might aswell look at the photo:https://bnccatalist.ca/BNCImageAPI.ashx?ean=9780545484886&thumbnail=true Jennifer the Babysitter is our UK fairy too. The editors will probably change her US name. So say that us UKs have a fairy called Stacey, Brittany or Lindsay, the US will have to change their fairy names as they already have those names. PPLLEEAASSEE add my pamper fairy pages onto your catergories, please! also, comment if u like them on my page! pamperfairycontributor Just saying, if you write continue any of MY stories, my characters are Jessie- Twilight Lexi- Applejack Tamara- Pinkie Claudia- Fluttershy Destiny- Rarity Miley- Rainbow Dash But ask for my permission if you want to write any of my stories ok? how do you know there are animal rescue fairies? If wikipedia told you, their wrong because ANYONE IN THE WORLD can add to wikipedia, even i can I found em from Amazon and they are arriving on October 3rd 2013 *Mae: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Mae-Panda-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/1408327937/ref=pd_ybh_6 *Kitty: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Kitty-Tiger-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/1408327945/ref=pd_rhf_dp_p_t_4 *Mara: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Mara-Meerkat-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/1408327953/ref=pd_rhf_dp_p_t_4 *Savanna: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Savannah-Zebra-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/1408327961/ref=pd_rhf_dp_p_t_4 *Kimberley: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Kimberley-Koala-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/140832797X/ref=pd_rhf_dp_p_t_1 *Rosie:http://www.amazon.co.uk/Rosie-Honey-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/1408327988/ref=pd_rhf_dp_p_t_4 *Anna: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Anna-Arctic-Fairy-Rainbow-Magic/dp/1408327996/ref=pd_ybh_8 No offence, but they're mine now, Ive bagsied them. If u ask me, mine are a tad bit better cos there are aliterations and ive planned out the stories and designed the fairies. You forgot GB. Britian was once a very powerful country. U also missed America, which is another powerful country.There are too many european fairies. ive got 2 european, 1 asian, 2 australsia, 2 american. Please let me own them now. Youve got plenty other fairies I did you a favour too. I gave you your own page, huh? Isnt that kind? You get to add pictures and own thousands of other fairies. Even though they were ur idea, please may i take over? You've done lots of stuff. Sharing is good, isn't it? Just to ask you, in "Greatest Time of The Fairies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" how can a wolf unwind itself from a leg? And also, it doesn't have any venom. PAY ATTENTION! Please just give them back Ill do you anything and I am sorry they are my fairies can i keep the ones i created they are so precious and u may create ur own OK, heres the deal. NO IM NOT GONNA GIVE UR FAIRIES BACK BUT... PAY ATTENTION TO THIS! I AM SO EXCITED! Right, I read your page and I hear you own the Fruit Fairies? Well, I created them. Promise me, my sister gave me the idea. She likes making fun of Rainbow magic. This is what she said "Hahaha. They should write the Vegetable and Fruit Fairies!" so that gave me the idea. Like me, youu developed theFruit Fairies like i developed the World Tour fairies. If you let me have the World Tour Fairies, I'll let you have my Fruit Fairies, OK? PLEASE AGREE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok Keep the world tour fairies and Ill keep the others and especially I also going to keep the fruit fairies I love u! Mwah mwah! So I keep ur fairies, u keep mine! LOVE YA!��������❤ But I thought I can keep mine and u keep yours couldn't we swap fairies? youve got other fairies to look after and ive got my pamper ones. isnt it fair? But My Fairies that I dont want them to be taken away are *Party Fun Fairies *Glitter Fairies *Pantomime Fairies *Magical Power Fairies *School Fairies *Farm Fairies *Great School Event Fairies *Carnival Fairies *Arts and Crafts Fairies *Time Flying Fairies *Halloween Fairies *Monster Fairies *Talent Fairies *Spell Fairies *Candy Kingdom Fairies *Beautiful Bird Fairies *Wild Animal Fairies *Enchanted Animal Fairies *Octonaut Fairies *Costume Fairies *Mystical Animal Fairies *Hospital Fairies *Ice Cream Flavour Fairies *Monster High Fairies *Magical Toy Fairies *Mermaid Fairies *Ice Age Fairies *Transformation Spell Fairies *Enchanted Fairies *Dressing up Fairies *Fruit Fairies *Animal World Fairies *Jungle Animals Fairies *Outer Space Fairies *Snow Kingdom Fairies But You can keep my Adventure Fairies, This group of The Adventure Fairies is all yours to keep YOU REALLY NEED PAY ATTENTION!Cam you read? SOZ for my rudeness.right, YOU can have MY FRUIT FIRIES if I can HAVE YOUR WORLD TOUR FAIRIES. I never said at I wanted YOUR fairies. Don't say anything else stupid or ill be very angry Ok Sorry for my misunderstanding Thanks, I keep my Fruit Fairies u keep world tour fairies thank you for telling me Oh, thanks BFF on the internet! Sometimes when i get annoyed my caps lock key gets stuck and i become very rude. u are THE BEST! Im not the only contributor you know. i didnt change your fairies and i had no idea that that rena was a fairy. lets make another deal. when i create something or edit something, i'll write PFC (pamperfairycontributor) so you wont get mixed up and blame me here's a tip: when a contributor changes soemething, click on their name and if their number isnt 89.168.85.221, then they're not me, ok? PFC PS. Could you change Fairyland Christmas Play to The Fairyland Christmas Show? Please write it exactly as how i've written it. Thanks! PFC New page Hi, you said you wanted me to make a page which has the song The Big Dollhouse, did you? If you'll make the story, please note these things (differences): the main antagonist kidnaps the fairies instead of forcing them to leave imagination and creativity. Here's the link to the page: Lauren and Miley Get Busted! Inspired from the Phineas and Ferb episode: Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! -Destiny the Pop Star Fairy PFC what did you change on my pamper fairies? nothing but on recent wiki, pamper fairies/fairy suggestions came up with your name on it because i deleted the extra gap do u watch the simpsons? ive heard all about them All of what? the simpsons Be more precise please. The family? The doctors? Everyone? PFC Please read Eliza's story and May's story and Lila's story and Harley's story! Hi Amathist1998. I want to tell you something. I want to draw the fairy: Donna the Alien Egg Gold Fairy. Hey there, Amathist1998! I am rather new here on the Rainbow Magic Wiki, and my user name's CoolStar1998 (By the way, 1998 was the year I was born, I am NOT trying to copy U!) Anyway, hasn't anybody realised that Robyn already exists? The author called it Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy. So, I reckon U could try to create a different name for the Ring Fairy, or whatever fairy it is actually called! i dont know CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC)CoolStar1998 Hey amathist. I'm Yummystuff, I'm also know as Pamper Fairy Contributor (PFC) but please dont talk on my page, OK? They are my fairies now.LexsJB (talk) 06:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC)